


M. Bison vs Venom

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Street Fighter, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	M. Bison vs Venom

Chun glowered at her husband, M. Bison. Yep, she married to Bison. A forced marriage.

And he made the greatest achievement, by opening a portal to somewhere.

"Activate the portal." commanded the older man.

"Yes sir." obliged a soldier as she went to a control panel. But however, unaware to Bison, someone had yell, "There's someone. Is it a man!?" M. Bison look closer until a black tentacle grab M. Bison by the throat and dragged him into the portal, the older man screaming in pain and shock when a second tentacle stabbed through the ligament connecting his arm and shoulder. Chun Li, knowing she despise M. Bison, followed her husband, wanting to kill him first.

"Hey, ma'am, are-" before they can catch her, she was gone and an item was deposited, a time bomb. Then the building was full of screams and a loud explosion. The receptionist was the only one not caught in the explosion but curious. When she check it out, she nearly shit herself, blood and bone remains on the ground, but the only thing not destroyed was a teleporter.

* * *

M. Bison hit the ground with a loud thud, the area appear to be New York but it seem empty.

"That's odd?" M. Bison thought, "This is supposed to be a bustling city. But now it's a cluster fuck." "The fuck." Bison yelled out, then a black tentacle grabbed M. Bison then he saw something, it was man but more bulkier and a foot taller than a normal man, It's skin, M. Bison can't make it up if it's skin or not, was a jet black color with grey veins bulging.

It's eyes were nothing but a pure white but the most terrifying thing was it mouth, it was full of large sharp teeth.

 


End file.
